


Because That's What We Need

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bad Puns, Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan is a Dork, Evan is just a big puppy, I Just Really Love Tree Bros, I mean Connor is a vampire it should be obvious, M/M, Mention of blood, Moonless Night, The Author Regrets Nothing, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: Vampire Murphy and Werewolf Hansen have a walk to the hospital on a moonless night.





	Because That's What We Need

Evan is reading his physics stupid homework for the third time that night when a pebble hits the glass of his window. He turns around in his chair, wondering why the fuck would a pebble fly to his window like that. It's quickly followed by another, then another one. Evan frowns and stands, ready to fight any pebble that comes at him. Which is weird, honestly, but it's a moonless night and he's not in the mood for any pebble-throwing. He looks carefully through the window as another bunch of small rocks hit the glass. Down, standing in the middle of his garden, illuminated by the street light, is Connor. Evan opens the window.

"Connor ? W-What are you doing here ?"  
"Get down Hansen, I need a drink and I don't want to walk to the hospital all alone."

It's more a plea than an order, and Evan is not heartless to the point of letting a vampire by himself. Even less if said vampire is Connor. So he makes his mind in about two seconds and half before looking around for his jacket.

"I'm coming, g-give me a second."

He closes his window and almost throws himself in the stairs, his keys in one hand and his over-sized jacket in the other. When he opens the door, Connor is there, his hands buried deep in his pockets, the line of his shoulders tense, the scowl on his face only smothering when Evan appears in the door frame. The latter fights with his keys for a solid minute before finally closing the damned door. There is a puff of warm air meeting the skin of his neck and he realizes that Connor is laughing. Evan tries to glare at him but the boy's softening lineaments make something weird to his heart - the traitor. Connor wraps an arm around Evan's waist and pulls him in a tight hug ; automatically Evan's arms find their way around Connor's shoulders and they stay like this for a moment, content to share some un-human warmth. Evan finally lets go and steps back, only to find Connor's eyes full of pain, exhaustion and wrath. The tall boy has a sick laugh at the face Evan is doing :

"How comes the only hugs I ever have come from someone who's supposed to be my deadliest ennemy ?"  
"Keyword b-being _supposed_ ," Evan smirks, but he quickly refocuses. "What's wrong ?"  
"What, aside from being depressive, kicked out of home once again, thirsty as hell and in need of affection I know I don't deserve ?"

Evan whines and burry instinctively his head in the crook of Connor's neck, rubbing his face against the cold skin in order to scent him. He's frustrated to see that, no matter how hard he tries to show Connor that he deserves a lot more than what he thinks - in fact, he deserves everything to his eyes -, the vampire still doesn't want to believe it. Or doesn't dare, because too afraid of being hurt once again. And Evan knows all too well how it feels. So he composes himself a steady smile and tugs at his friend's sleeve.

"C-Come on. Let's, um, let's get your people juice."

Connor snorts but follows him without a word. There is not many people in the streets, Evan notes. A couple of persons, nothing more. The loss of moon affects a lot more people than just werewolves : most creatures of the night are hiding in their houses, wrapped in twelve blankets, eating ice cream and Curlies while watching the last episode of a random show, being moody over how weak they feel. Or, at least, it's what Evan was supposed to do after his homework. Escorting Connor to the blood bank is somewhat more appealing, even if he really doesn't like to see vampires drink - at least Connor has the decency to ask for a straw instead of bitting directly into the blood bag.

Fortunately the blood bank is only fifteen minutes away from his neighborhood, because he doesn't feel like crossing the entire town to the main hospital. His knees are wobbly and his head spins a little, Connor's cold hand in his being the only thing keeping him on his feet. When the building finally comes into views, Evan sits - or more accurately, stumbles - on the nearest bench and does a half-wave to the vampire, telling him he'll wait there, away from the metallic smell of collected blood. Connor disappears inside and walks back ten minutes later, two red bags in one hand and his accreditation in the other. He drops himself next to Evan, pokes a stripped straw in one of the bags and starts sipping from it. Evan wiggles a little, oddly fascinated by how Connor always manages to keep his fangs in, something Evan is still having a hard time figuring out.

"Gross," he comments, because the silent is starting to grow unbearable.

Connor shots him a glare and chews on his straw :

"Shut up Evan. I saw you gulp a whole squirrel just the other day."  
"Squirrels have meat, p-proteines. You get n-none of those with only blood."  
"Same difference," Connor simply shrugs, and they grow silent again.

Evan feels like he's falling asleep which is, first of all, rude to Connor, and mostly very annoying because he can't help but yawn every minute or so. So he stands up and walks around while Connor finishes his second portion and licks his lips clean from any drop - and of course, it does illegal things to his heart, because why would you change a winning team. Then Connor streches his legs from the bench and sighs, satisfied when his articulations pop.

"Thanks for tagging along," he says, looking up at Evan who's still walking around.  
"Eh, it w-would have sucked to let y-you go alone," the latter smiles.  
"Oh my god, you spend definitely too much time with Kleinman," Connor deadpans, but the laugh bubbling in his chest betrays him.  
"Now now, I-I know you're a sucker for these jokes."  
"Evan, stop," Connor facepalms himself as his shoulders shake with giggles.

Evan can't help but smile proudly, because for once he suceeded in lightening the mood. And finally all the vampire puns Jared had in stock can be used efficiently. Connor's laugh eventually dies in his throat, but the twitch of his mouth is still there. Evan sits down again, yawning, and drops his head of the vampire's lap.

"S-So. Any plans for tonight ?"  
"I might try to break into my house."  
"That's, uh, I'm pretty s-sure that's illegal. Even if it's your own house," he replies, his tone blank.  
"What, like maybe you got a better idea ?" the other grunts, folding his arms on his chest.  
"A-as a matter of fact, yes. Sleepover ? At mine ?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.  
"Uh, I..." Connor looks conflicted. "I don't know. It's moonless night, shouldn't you go to bed early or something ?"  
"Yes, I should," Evan replies with a tone that implies he really doesn't plan to.

Connor unfolds his arms and rubs the were's stomach without thinking about it, his head trying to choose. As if it would help him to decide, Evan adds :

"I have ice cream a-and chips."  
"Fuck it, let's be selfish tonight."

For Evan, it's a small victory. As they walk back, hand in hand, Connor asks randomly :

"How do you even put up with me ?"  
"How do _you_ even put up with me ?" Evan repeats, more for himself than anything.  
"I don't, you just jumped into my life full speed one day and I can't make you leave it," Connor grins, his fingers tightening between Evan's.  
"Does that make m-me a leech, then ?"  
"Enough with your terrible puns," Connor snorts and punches him gently on the shoulder.  
"But ho-honestly, I don't know. I guess we just. Uh. You know. Are there to each other. Because that's what we need ? Urgh that was cheesy, forget me, I'm gonna hide now."

Connor just laughs again and kisses their crossed fingers. In Evan's opinion, It's probably the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

 

Later that night, Heidi comes home to the sight of two asleep teens entangled in blankets on the old sofa, looking like they could sleep though the Apocalypse. She smiles as she reconizes the young vampire her son always talk about, his head tucked under Evan's chin, his ear seemingly pressed against the young wolf's jugular, just like he would do with any other vampire. Evan himself is wrapped around Connor, unconsciously protecting him from the world like a flesh armor of even breathing, loyalty and young love. Heidi closes the door as quietly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this OS, leave kudos and comments ! If you want to read more, go check the rest of the series ! I've been told it's good stuff.


End file.
